


That Butler, Sensitive

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, PWP, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, an excuse to have Seb cum in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel discovers Sebastian has a hidden in plain sight erogenous zone and wants to find out for himself just how sensitive his butler really is.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 17
Kudos: 283





	That Butler, Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's a little something for those that want to sin before the holidays! Might be a bit crack-ish but I hope y'all still enjoy! <3
> 
> Follow me:  
> https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/CielPansyhive

“Why don’t you take your gloves off?” Ciel shifted on his bed, getting comfortable in the center of the mattress. “It is just us,” his lips tugged in a smirk.

“Ah, yes…” Sebastian drew the curtains shut. “I prefer to leave them on, until it’s necessary to remove them. I like having a barrier.”

“I didn’t know humans disgusted you so much,” Ciel frowned. He took note that Sebastian often even bathed him with gloved hands. He had assumed it was a precaution, in case one of the servants barged in, to cover his demonic features. But their times together in the dead of the night were never interrupted, yet he still kept his hands covered for as long as possible every time. If Sebastian found just touching humans so repulsive then what he did when his gloves came off, it’s no wonder it was always rushed. Ciel blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

“Master…” Sebastian sat on the bed and crossed his long legs. He took Ciel’s hands in his own. “Do you really think I find you disgusting? Of all your silly notions…” he shook his head. “You are the most alluring and desirable being I’ve ever met.”

“Then why the gloves?” Ciel sniffed. “You can be stark naked but the gloves…do you not want to touch me?”

“Ciel…” Ciel’s mismatched eyes widened, Sebastian refrained from using his name unless it was a matter of importance. He focused on Sebastian’s face and saw a light blush creep across his cheeks. “This form is very different than my own, my true form, my hands,” he paused searching for the right words. “My hands are quite sensitive in this form, so much that it can get overwhelming at times. The gloves numb those kind of sensations.”

“Sensitive?” Ciel parroted. “Do they…is it painful?” Ciel yanked his hands from his butler’s worried now that something he took for granted could possibly hurt his demon. Sebastian smiled, rubies sparkled in the low light.

“Always jumping to conclusions,” he tsked. “No, sensitive like you are…here,” he leaned in and grazed his fangs down Ciel’s slender neck.

“Oh!” Ciel’s breath caught in his throat.

“Or here,” Sebastian brushed his thumbs over Ciel’s nipples, pinching them through the shirt when they pebbled.

“Ah!” Ciel squirmed as one gloved hand ventured lower. Sebastian cupped the bulge scarcely hidden by Ciel’s night shirt.

“When my hands are bare I feel it here,” he squeezed Ciel’s member, a damp patch already began to spread on the white shirt. He let go, pleased to see Ciel looking disheveled from his minimal efforts.

“There’s no way,” Ciel panted.

“I do not tell lies,” Sebastian reminded. A curious expression came over Ciel’s face.

“Take off your gloves, now,” Ciel ordered. Sebastian’s brow rose but he followed as instructed. Ciel licked his lips as the pale, black nailed hands were revealed. “I want to see for myself just how sensitive your hands are.”

“Master,” his breath hitched when Ciel grabbed the contracted hand and brought the fingers to his lips.

“You always focus on my pleasure, let me focus on you for once,” Ciel begged. His tongue darted out to tickle the pads of Sebastian’s fingers. He let them drag against his full bottom lip before sucking two digits into his mouth. Sebastian’s eyes went dark, black consuming fiery red. Ciel swirled his tongue around each knuckle, taking in every detail Sebastian kept hidden. He let Sebastian tuck another finger in and drooled around the long appendages. He urged Sebastian on, cramming the pinkie finger in and stretching his lips. Ciel’s moan was lost under the growl that tore from Sebastian’s throat. Ciel hollowed his cheeks sucking Sebastian in as far as his mouth allowed. He let his teeth softly graze the bony knuckles and was rewarded with a low groan. He could feel the flush covering his body, Sebastian wasn’t usually this vocal, not right away at least. His own arousal thumped and begged for attention.

“Sir,” Sebastian’s gasped, his eyes fluttered. He pumped his fingers in and out, watching the pale flesh disappear past pink lips. “Ahh, Ciel!” Ciel hummed, drool dribbled down his chin, he popped off Sebastian’s hand. Spit connecting them until Ciel licked it away.

“You taste good,” Ciel commented, if he didn’t know better he’d say Sebastian dipped his fingers in sugar. His eyes flicked to the large tent of Sebastian’s trousers. Ciel ran his hand along the outline of Sebastian’s cock, feeling it twitch as he squeezed. “Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever felt you this hard!” Ciel blinked. Part of him wanted to stop his experiment so Sebastian could just plow into him, he gulped.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this aroused,” Sebastian admitted. “Or perhaps this teased,” he added. With a shaky smile Ciel bobbed back down on Sebastian’s fingers. He guided Sebastian’s other hand around his leaking member. They groaned in unison, the harder Ciel sucked the faster Sebastian stroked his length. “My…” Sebastian sighed. “Look how wet you are,” his grip on Ciel slipped off and on, rubbing the rosy head in his palm. Ciel’s eyes rolled back.

“Mmmh!” Ciel jerked his narrow hips and nearly choked when Sebastian thrusted his fingers to the back of Ciel’s throat. Sebastian’s thin lips parted as he panted, he shoved the smaller man back, freeing both his hands.

“Vixen,” Sebastian purred. He devoured Ciel in a kiss, lips sliding and smacking. Fangs tugged and nicked delicate skin. He stuffed his tongue in Ciel’s mouth tasting all he could of the young man. His large hands groped Ciel’s plush cheeks. Perhaps his master still having a sweet tooth at his age wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. His slickened fingers glided against the puckered entrance. Ciel moaned into his mouth as his hands clung to Sebastian’s shirt. No doubt were he shirtless, his back would have been decorated in little bright red lines. Ciel impaled himself on a single digit not wasting any time. “Wait,” Sebastian growled. He hastily dug into his trouser pocket to find the little vial of oil. He used his mouth to uncork the bottle and dribbled the contents on his partially occupied hand. He rubbed the oil into Ciel’s rim and sunk another finger in. Ciel pulsed around him and cried. His member reddened as it throbbed. He could only assume Sebastian was in a similar state.

“Please, Sebas-ahhh,” Sebastian scissored his fingers, he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him. His hips twitched and thighs tensed in response, he wanted to be buried inside Ciel as deep as possible. His eyes flashed and he felt his fangs lengthen. He bit the inside of his cheek, blood filled his mouth. He had never felt so feral than he had in this moment. He wedged another finger in Ciel, barely giving him time to adjust when he started pistoning his arm. “Ahh, fuck!” Ciel threw his head back. Sebastian brushed his prostate with every stroke. He let out high pitched whines and his thighs started to quiver. “Oh god!”

“Don’t…ahh…be vulgar!” Sebastian huffed. He humped the air in time with the thrusts of his hand. Blood and drool dripped down his chin. His wings shifted under his skin, threatening to break through his human guise. He shuddered when Ciel clamped down around his digits, trying to bring him in deeper. “Master…so soft,” he tilted his head back, mouth falling open. “Mmmhh,” he felt dizzy, intoxicated. It wasn’t like their usual couplings. It felt more intimate, intense by tenfold easily. It frightened him but the pleasure was absolutely divine. His contract mark tingled, a sign Ciel was close. He looked through heavy lidded eyes at the writhing earl. If he could just…

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ciel whimpered as Sebastian nudged his pinkie against Ciel’s rim. “It-it’s not…aaaah!” Ciel arched off the bed, his climax hit as he was breeched. His sweat soaked shirt stuck to him, further dirtied by his release. Sebastian pressed in to the knuckles, still massaging over that spot that drove Ciel mad. “Fuck! I ca-an’t!” No matter his complaints, Ciel’s cock continued to leak even as it softened. He squeezed Sebastian’s fingers and a grunt tore from his demon. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered and he bared his teeth.

“Sir, I ahhh!” Sebastian collapsed on top of Ciel, his fangs pierced Ciel’s neck. He growled and rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm. He noisily lapped at Ciel’s blood. It kept him soaring yet tethered him. Something familiar as his mind raced and control slipped. He was floating yet caged in his human skin. His back muscles rippled and convulsed as if he were fighting with himself.

“Seeeeb,” Ciel whined and wiggled his hips. He was uncomfortably full and stretched, completely oversensitive. The rumble that came from Sebastian caused him to still. It was apparent Sebastian had no plans to remove his hand. Ciel shut his eyes and tried to relax. It wasn’t the first time Sebastian insisted he stay buried inside him after sex. He wasn’t sure if it was a staking his claim thing or Sebastian’s version of romantic. But he accepted it, though he was never quite this filled. Sebastian greedily drank from Ciel, bruising the surrounding tissue when his blood attempted to clot. His neck started to ache as much as his hole. He hesitantly brought a hand to the back of Sebastian’s head, he pet the inky locks. He loudly exhaled, shaking Sebastian from his trance. Sebastian slowly removed his fingers and murmured against Ciel’s flesh, kissing it with crimson covered lips.

“Mmmm, thank you master,” Sebastian mumbled. His feeding became much gentler but he didn’t want to part with Ciel anytime soon. “Master?” The vulnerability in Sebastian’s voice made Ciel drop any remark he was going to tease Sebastian with about cumming in his pants. Ciel massaged Sebastian’s scalp. “Master?” Sebastian repeated sounding distant and lost.

“You did good Sebastian,” Ciel cooed. “It’s okay, come back to me.” Sebastian unlatched, he glanced at the very purpled throat. Thankfully Ciel could cover it with a cravat until it faded, something that wasn’t new to him. Still guilt gnawed at Sebastian, he should handle his master more delicately.

“My…I-I’m sorry master…I didn’t mean to-to-“

“Shh, it’s fine,” Ciel reassured. He smoothed back Sebastian’s hair. “You got caught in the moment, besides I enjoyed it.”

“But…did I hurt you?” Sebastian’s eyes shone glassy ruby. He still couldn’t focus on Ciel’s face or read his expression.

“No, no you didn’t,” Ciel embraced Sebastian, tugging him closer. “Thank you for trying that with me,” he rubbed Sebastian’s back feeling the muscles still tensed. “I’m sorry if it was too much.”

“I…rather enjoyed it.” Ciel smiled at that.

“Well we should do it again then,” Ciel stated. Sebastian’s brows furrowed.

“I could have seriously injured you! If that happened, I’d never-“

“You didn’t hurt me! In all our years together, you’ve always been careful. You’d never seriously harm me, we’re connected, you’d know if you were even close to pushing me too far,” Ciel insisted. “But if you’re so worried maybe next time you can wear a muzzle,” he chuckled.

“That’s not what I…This time I just used my fingers. What if next time I want to use my whole hand?” Sebastian blushed. Ciel would have too if he wasn’t anemic at the moment. Ciel licked his lips, so that’s what he was concerned about.

“Now, is that a threat or a promise?” he smirked.


End file.
